


By Any Other Name

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Endearments, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Sherlock Kink Meme, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quick fill for tumblr kink memeprompt #197, in which John calls Sherlock "sweetheart" and Sherlock is NOT pleased.





	By Any Other Name

“Oh, fuck, I’m so close,” John gasped against Sherlock’s collarbone. “Oh, yeah, sweetheart, God, you’re so—“

”Ugh, _no_ ,” Sherlock groaned, going suddenly still. Disgusted, frustrated—not pretending. John pulled out of him immediately, panic rising in his chest.

“What is it? Are you okay?”

“Don’t call me _sweetheart_ , John. My _nanna_ called me sweetheart. That’s the last thing I want to think of when your cock is in me.”

“Oh, sorry,” John said. He nuzzled up close to Sherlock’s ear, shamelessly rubbing his deprived prick wherever he could, now that he knew Sherlock wasn’t in serious distress. “What should I call you then?”

“Don’t call me _anything_. Use my name if you really can’t help yourself. Epithets like _sweetheart_ are offensively generic, infantilizing, condescending—”

“Nothing?” John smiled. He licked Sherlock’s neck, and Sherlock grunted appreciatively. Not totally turned off. Good. “What about…hmm…darling?”

“No.”

“Baby?”

“Ugh, _no_.”

“Love-bug? Honey-pie? Sweetie-pea?” He kept nuzzling and nipping, and at last Sherlock laughed, squirming.

“No,” he said. “None of the above.”

“What about…hmm…loverboy?” 

Sherlock gave only a quiet harrumph. Interesting.

“Hot stuff? Stud muffin?” 

Sherlock’s expression was a wonder: embarrassed, amused, confused. “Its—not even analogous,” he choked out at last.

_”Mon cheri. Cara mia.”_ He seized Sherlock’s hand and kissed passionately up his arm, Gomez Addams style. Sherlock actually blushed.

“Sex kitten,” John murmured against his ear. “Fuck bunny. Hm?”

“Those aren’t things you _address_ people with,” Sherlock complained, but his voice was quiet, rumbling low in his chest, and he turned to let John kiss him. John did so, shifting back toward the center of—well, the center of Sherlock. Sherlock received him again, opened to let John fit into him. 

“Sherlock,” John murmured. “God, Sherlock. _Sherlock._ ”


End file.
